mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trust (episode)
Trust is the second episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the second episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is going through his own paperwork at his house and then he writes 30 words a minute and then completes it and then he completes his homework and it is graded as an A for 100% and then Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) who is a prospector and cannibal goes to tell him any question that is said himself and then he goes to give him no answer and then he says listen Alfred Packer I had been waiting all day to surprise myself listen focus and look at me I know you are doing this yourself and he says really than. He tells Alfred Packer that I gotta go bye. He goes to Wawa in Philadelphia Pennsylvania and then he tells Polly Pry (Meghan Mullally) on how the data works right for credit and then he gives her some credit to know that it belongs to everything. He goes in Wawa and then He and Polly Pry talks with James Humphrey (Matt Stone) that it may work and then James Humphrey tells Polly Pry and Simon Packer that it may be right for you and then he says really though. He tells James Humphrey that I know it is a good thing and then Alfred Packer says watch yourself Simon and James Humphrey and then they there is no way out for this behavior and then he says to him yeah right. *He tells Polly Pry bye have a good time home and then she goes back home and then He and James Humphrey leave Alfred Packer behind so that it will not be too intense for it. He and James leave Alfred behind and then they escape his location. He goes with James Humphrey to 12012 Lavender Pl and then they know that George Noon (Dian Bachar) to know that things are not going to function in a way before and then George Noon asks Simon and James Humphrey to know the way through the speach level and then they tell him bye thank you. He stops by George Noon's apartment and then he goes inside and then he tells George Noon that the work is accomplished today so that you know it is and then Polly Pry and George Noon tells Simon Packer to let the industry go up so that they will know how better it is for organization. He goes to Elliott Lewis HQ. He goes inside and then he talks with David (Dave Filoni) to know how things can be organized to do so. He tells him I'm going inside to look for Elliott Lewis and then he says okay you can enter through the door and he is in the meeting room let me show you how to get in follow me and then they walk in together to get it done with. *In the Elliott Lewis HQ He follows David inside and then he knows that Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) is looking through for things to work and then Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) is speaking to Joe (Robert Vaughn), Lisa Packer (April Stewart) and Paul Packer (Daran Norris). He follows Paul Packer to Elliott Lewis's office and then he goes in and then closes the door and then Paul Packer tells Alfred Packer see you later. He talks with a office CEO manager named Elliott Lewis (Dale Dye) who is speaking with him and then he speaks with Elliott Lewis on how things can go right and then a second CEO employee named Timothy (Jordan Peele) who knows the way that will work correctly and then he speaks with him in only one second to know how things will go right and then a third CEO employee named Willem (Nick Kroll) who knows things can work correctly and then they get a connection to know how things may work and then he speaks with Willem that things are good when they work correctly and then they talk about the day going good and then Willem has skin cancer and then he dies from it and then He tells Elliott Lewis bye see you later. He goes to the square to find a suspect named Stephen (Anthony Mackie) who is telling a citizen named Alex (Anthony Michael Hall) to know about the odd choice and then he speaks to him about it and then Stephen grabs a gun and then he shoots and kills him and then Simon Packer chases Alex to the mailpost and then he fights Stephen and then he shoots and kills him and leaves. *He picks up James Humphrey from George Noon and then George becomes a sexually obsessed addict and then He leaves with James Humphrey to get away. They go home and then they lay on the couch and then Alfred Packer says your here and then he says I am here and then he says listen you met George Noon before and then they say correct and then they know that something they know is a lie will happen and then George Noon begs them and then they say beg for your life. They say no George Noon now you need to leave. He tells Alfred Packer it's a good thing you have it down right and then he says that would be correct and then they say yes. He sits on the couch and watches alot of TV and then he sits there and does something with James. Trivia *This episode is about George Noon being an addict for no reason. Deaths *Willem - Died from skin cancer. *Alex - Killed by Stephen. *Stephen - Killed by Simon Packer. Rating Advisory *The following program is Rated TV-MA it contains strong language, nudity, sexual content, violence and adult content and it is intended only for mature audiences and viewer discreation is advised. Cast *Johnny Hardwick as Simon. *Trey Parker as Alfred Packer. *Meghan Muhalley as Polly Pry. *Matt Stone as James Humphrey. *Dian Bachar as George Noon. *Dave Filoni as David. *Melissa McBride as Liesel Packer. *Yasmine Bleeth as Gracie. *Robert Vaughn as Joe. *April Stewart as Lisa Packer. *Daran Norris as Paul Packer. *Dale Dye as Elliott Lewis. *Jordan Peele as Timothy. *Nick Kroll as Willem. *Anthony Mackie as Stephen. *Anthony Michael Hall as Alex.